


Mistletoe

by demfeeeels



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and haru is clueless, kinda a sequel to the first fic, rin is a total christmas-loving dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demfeeeels/pseuds/demfeeeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru are back in Iwatobi for Christmas, and they decide to decorate Haru's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AellaYuki (MikiElaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiElaine/gifts).



> This probably has a lot of grammar mistakes :'D It's literally something I whipped up at 2 AM after a severe case of RinHaru and Christmas-y feels, but I hope you like it! ;)

“Hey, Haru?”

Haru tossed over to face Rin, who was finally awake. After Haru had picked him up from the airport, which had been about four hours ago, they’d just kissed a little before Rin completely passed out on Haru’s bed, not even bothering to change. Haru, having nothing else to do and also happy about seeing Rin for the first time in six months (the last time they saw each other had been in the summer in Tokyo), Haru had cuddled in beside him, also falling asleep. 

“Yeah?”

Rin blinked a few times, still not fully awake. 

“How come you never decorate for Christmas?”

_…Huh?_

Maybe Rin was still tired or something. Why else would he ask such a random question?

So Haru simply shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Rin propped himself up on one elbow, looking sleepy but persistent. “But it’s _Christmas_!”

Haru yawned, moving closer to Rin and burying his face in his chest. 

“Go to sleep, Rin,” he said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Rin’s shirt.

Rin wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, rubbing the top of Haru’s head with his chin. But he didn’t go back to sleep.

“You didn’t answer my question, Haru,” he said with a yawn.

“I did. I said I don’t know.”

“Do you not like Christmas?”

Haru thought about that for a few seconds before answering. It’s not like he _hated_ Christmas, but he never thought of it as anything special. He remembered when he was younger, his mother would make him wear these suits, and Haru hated them. They were too heavy and uncomfortable. And as far back as Haru could remember, he had spent every Christmas with Makoto and his family because his own parents were always so busy. Not that Haru really minded. Makoto and his family felt a lot more like a real family to Haru than his own.

And the snow. Haru wasn’t a big fan of snow. He felt that saying that snow and water were the same thing was a lie. You couldn’t _swim_ in the snow. And it just meant that the pool would be closed for even longer.

“…Not really,” Haru finally replied.

Rin sighed, further nuzzling his face into Haru’s hair. “Why not?”

“You can’t swim. It’s too cold.”

Rin let out a laugh. “That’s it? You should come to Australia for Christmas next year. It’s summer over there now. You could swim all you want.”

Haru considered. That _did_ sound nice. Maybe he would visit Australia. Though right now, he was glad to be back in Iwatobi, and more importantly, in Rin’s arms.

They stayed quiet for a few moments after that, nuzzling into each other and enjoying each other’s warmth after not seeing each other for half-a-year. 

“I missed you,” Haru mumbled, his face still buried in Rin’s chest and his arms going around Rin’s middle.

Haru heard him give a soft chuckle. “I missed you too, Haru,” he said, planting a kiss on top of Haru’s head.

Haru smiled. They probably needed to get up soon, since it was already noon, but he wouldn’t have minded staying like this for a little while longer.

“Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you…will you help me decorate your house for Christmas?”

Haru wasn’t a huge fan of Christmas, but Rin was asking so pleadingly. It must have meant a lot to him. 

“Yeah.”

“Wait,” Rin said, jolting up into a sitting position. He was looking at Haru with wide, surprised eyes. “Really?!”

“Yeah,” Haru repeated, tugging Rin back down beside him.

Rin’s arms instantaneously went around Haru, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Haru.”

“No problem. But…I don’t have any decorations.”

He saw a grin spread across Rin’s face. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that.”

 

~~~

 

An hour later, Haru heard the front door open. He walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron, only to see Rin walking in with a huge toothy grin on his face, two large cardboard boxes in his arms.

“What’re those?” Haru asked, taking his apron off and placing it on the table.

“Christmas decorations!” Rin exclaimed happily, closing the front door with his foot and placing the boxes on the floor.

Haru kneeled down, opening the first box. An array of reds, greens, and golds met his eyes, and in the other box there was a small plastic Christmas tree, undecorated.

“Ready to decorate?” Rin said, that grin still on his face.

Rin sounded and looked so enthusiastic, Haru couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah.”

First, Rin pulled out the tree. After a moment of looking around the living room, he got up and placed it in a corner, beside the TV. _It’s not that small_ , Haru thought as he walked up to it with Rin, carrying the other box. Yes, the tree reached up to his waist. 

“We could’ve gotten a _real_ tree,” Rin said, kneeling down to sort some decorations out of the box, “but Christmas is tomorrow. I don’t think they’d have any left.”

Haru hummed in agreement, also kneeling down to help Rin with the decorations. They pulled out various sized sphere ornaments in red and gold, and a few other ornaments. Some were rather interesting.

“Where did you get that one from?” Haru asked, pointing to a small furry ornament in the shape of a koala. I looked somewhat old and worn-out.

“Oh, this?” Rin said, picking it up with one hand and looking at it affectionately. “Lori gave it to me on my first Christmas in Australia.”

“Ah,” Haru replied, looking at the other ornaments. “What about this one?” he asked, pointing to a plastic blue dolphin.

Rin looked a little surprised. “You don’t remember, Haru? The Christmas party at the swim club when we were twelve?”

“Party?” Haru asked, confused. He thought about it for a moment, then it came back to him. _That party_. They had all gotten Christmas tree ornaments for presents. Haru also recalled getting a dolphin, though he had no clue where it was now.

After that, they started hanging up the ornaments, Haru occasionally asking about one or two. When they were done, Rin took out a long string of red, blue, orange, and white lights, then wrapped them around the tree. 

“We’ll plug them in in the evening,” Rin said, wiping his hands on the front of his shirt.

“Are we done with the tree?” Haru asked, curiously peering at it. It looked done and decorated.

“Almost,” Rin said, going through the box one more time. After a second, he pulled out a blue dolphin tree topper. It looked exactly like the ornament, except bigger.

“Ta da! ~” Rin sang, holding it out in his palm. “We still have to top the tree!”

Haru snorted. “How come you have so much dolphin stuff?”

Rin’s face turned slightly red. “U-Uh…” he started, looking away. “They remind me of you…”

Haru felt a warmth in his chest, and he leaned over to take Rin’s face in his hands, softy pressing their lips together. Rin’s face grew even warmer, but he leaned into Haru, returning the kiss.

After a few seconds, they broke apart, out of breath and panting softly. Face still in Haru’s hands, Rin grinned. He nudged the dolphin toward Haru.

“Do the honors?” he whispered, running a hand through Haru’s hair.

Haru snorted yet again. “Fine,” he said, standing up and carefully placing it on top of the tree. It looked nice there.

“And we’re done!” Rin exclaimed happily, reaching a hand up for a high-five, which Haru immediately returned. 

“Now what?” Haru asked, looking down at the remaining decorations in the box. There were still a lot.

“What do you mean, ‘ _now what_ ’?” Rin giggled, lightly poking Haru in the cheek. “We’re gonna decorate the rest of the house!”

And that’s just what they did. For the next two hours, they ran around the house, putting up wreaths on doors, colorful lights inside and outside the house, decorated garland, ribbons, and even scented candles. They went overboard, but Haru had to admit that he was having fun, though he wouldn’t say that aloud. It was a…cozy feeling, decorating his house with Rin beside him.

Finally, there was only one decoration left in the box. Haru leaned down to pick it up. He frowned. 

_I’ve never seen Makoto put these up_.

It simply seemed like a bunch of leaves and three bright red berries tied to a silk red ribbon. Haru looked at it curiously. He’d definitely never seen it before.

“Rin?” 

“Yeah?” Rin said, turning around from the garland he was fixing onto the wall.

“What’s this?” Haru asked, holding it up.

Rin’s eyes went a little wide, and Haru noticed his cheeks turn slightly pink too. 

“What?”

“T-That’s mistletoe, Haru,” Rin said, running a hand through his hair.

“Mistletoe?” Haru asked, confused.

A shocked look passed over Rin’s face. “You don’t know what _mistletoe_ is?!” Haru shook his head. Unexpectedly, Rin burst out laughing.

Haru felt his face heat up. “Don’t _laugh_ ,” he scowled.

It was clear that Rin was having trouble controlling his giggles. “Sorry! It’s just…” He burst out laughing again, bending over and snorting.

“Hey!” Haru snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. What the heck was this mistletoe?

“Guess I’ll just have to show you,” Rin giggled, finally controlling his laughter. He walked over to Haru and took the mistletoe from his hand, going over to the nearest door and taping it to the top of the door frame.

Haru blinked. “Now what?”

Rin grabbed Haru’s hand and pulled him toward the door, so they were both standing directly under the mistletoe. His arm snaked around Haru’s waist, pulling him closer.

“The two of us are under the mistletoe, so…”

And with that, Rin passionately pressed his lips against Haru’s, his hands going to the back of Haru’s neck and tangling his fingers in the silky strands of black hair. After a momentary second of surprise, Haru’s arms went around Rin’s shoulders and he kissed him back, briefly running his tongue over Rin’s bottom lip. Rin’s lips parted for a second, probably out of surprise, and Haru took this to his advantage. He swiftly moved his tongue into Rin’s mouth, running it over the back of Rin’s cheeks, on the roof of his mouth, over his tongue…

He could feel Rin’s body and face heat up, and with a soft moan, Rin pulled away, gasping for air. 

“Sheesh Haru,” Rin said, still panting, “how’re you so good at this?”

“So you’re supposed to kiss under the mistletoe?” Haru asked, voice as monotone as ever.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Oh,” Haru said, looking up at the red berries above him. “I think I like mistletoe.”

With that, Haru took Rin’s face in his hands yet again, pressing their lips together, but this time in a softer and more innocent kiss.

The two of them stayed there for a while, standing in the middle of a doorway and kissing each other under the mistletoe.

And Haru had to admit it, he really liked it.

 

~~~

 

“What’s he doing?” Makoto sighed, ringing the doorbell yet again. It was pointless though, he’d already done that three times.

After ringing it two more times, Makoto finally gave in and turned the doorknob. Thankfully, it was open.

“I’m coming in! Haru?”

Makoto took one step into the house and stopped in his tracks.

_…WOW._

Since Makoto could remember, Haru would never decorate his house for Christmas. Makoto looked around again, blinking. No, he wasn’t imagining things. Haru’s house was _flowing_ with Christmas decorations. There was everything, everywhere. It was an impressive sight.

And then Makoto spotted him. Or rather, _them_. Haru was asleep on the couch, lying down on top of Rin, his head gently resting on Rin’s chest. Rin was also fast asleep, arms around Haru’s waist, snoring ever so lightly. Some animated Christmas movie was playing on the TV in front of them, droning on and forgotten.

Makoto couldn’t stop a smile from passing over his face. He’d originally come here to remind them about Nagisa and Rei’s Christmas party, which was starting in an hour, but they looked so _peaceful_ , Makoto felt like it would be a crime to wake them up now. He’d come later.

So after leaving the tray of cookies he, Ran, and Ren had made on the kitchen counter, Makoto opened the front door, stepping back into the cold outside air. Before closing it, he took one last glance at Rin and Haru, who were still sound asleep. Another smile passed over his face.

“Merry Christmas, you guys,” he whispered. Then he gently shut the front door.


End file.
